Digital Fantasy
by Mystik
Summary: Dois inimigos unem forças para salvar aqueles que amam. No meio do caminho descobrem algo que não imaginavam existir.


**Casais:** AyaxKen / SchuldigxNagi / Aya+Schuldig / Ken+Nagi

**Classificação:**Yaoi, Lemon, Aventura

**Nota:** Pedaços da letra que aparece na fic pertencem ao grupo Muse.

* * *

**Digital Fantasy**

O gelo seco inundou o ambiente, tornando a visão difícil para muitos. A música eletrônica, incessante, hipnótica, preenchia o local. Se você observasse bem, poderia identificar com facilidade os vendedores de ecstasy, os filhinhos de papai já chapados pela bebida e pela droga, as garotas que queriam se dar bem com qualquer um que estivesse afim. Era a rave mais famosa de Kyoto, no antigo distrito das geishas, em sua segunda noite.

- Adorei esse local. – comentou Schuldig muitíssimo divertido.

- Em nem deveria estar aqui. – reclamou um jovem de apenas 15 anos, cruzandos os braços.

- Eu não viria aqui sem você, Nagi. – comentou o alemão, abraçando-o pela cintura, sentindo a textura da roupa que não era a vestimenta comum de seu jovem amante.

- Claro que viria.

O telepata riu.

- Tá bom, eu viria. Mas ter você aqui junto certamente tornas as coisas mais divertidas.

O moreno sorriu levemente ao ouvir aquilo. Só Schuldig mesmo para lhe fazer vir naquele...lugar.

- Porque estamos aqui mesmo? – comentou o telecinético, encostando o rosto no ombro do outro, timidamente.

- Temos que achar um tal de...Len Smith. – respondeu Schuldig – Aparentemente o senhor Takatori quer informações desta pessoa e devemos...arrancar dele.

- E você sabe como ele é?

- Ja, meine liebe. – comentou. Então sorriu, acariciando-o por debaixo da blusa – Oras...

- O que foi? – perguntou Nagi, encarando-o.

O alemão segurou-o pelo queixo, inclinando-se e roçando seus lábios no dele, enquanto falava.

- Parece que temos alguns gatinhos na casa. A noite certamente ficou mais divertida agora!

-----

Certamente aquele local não era seu lugar preferido. Barulho, música alta, cheiro de droga e bebida que até você se intoxicava, longe de casa, em outra cidade. Mas aquilo era uma missão, e não diversão. Ele não tinha do que reclamar.

Aya olhou de relance para Ken, observando suas roupas e deu um suspiro frustrado quase imperceptível. Ótimo. Tudo que ele precisava.

O espadachim ultimamente vinha sentindo certas...coisas em relação ao seu companheiro de time moreno. Coisas que ele havia demorado um tempo para admitir a si mesmo, de tão absurdo que era. Ele certamente não precisava daquilo na sua vida agora!

Mas ver Ken praticamente seminu – o jovem não conhecia a palavra descrição – todo dia não ajudara em nada.

- Daqui meia hora, se não encontrarem o alvo, nos avise. – delcarou Omi pelo intercomunicador. O loirinho e o playboy haviam ficado em Tokyo.

- Hai. – sibilou o ruivo friamente, por fim.

Eles começaram a caminhar pela boate, Aya apenas sentindo o moreno seguindo atrás dele. A missão, tinha que se concentrar na missão.

-----

- Eles estão aqui?

- Como previsto senhor. – comentou Hailey Adams, um homem alto, loiro e corpulento.

Len Smith sorriu divertido. Aqueles quatro eram idiotas se achavam que não descobriria que estavam atrás dele. Não havia nada que não soubesse, graças a sua preciosidade, Íris.

- Esteja a postos, Hailey.

O loiro acenou afirmativo com a cabeça e saiu da sala. Assim que se viu sozinho, Len rodou a cadeira giratória até ficar de frente com um enorme computador. Ele colocou um par de óculos feitos de um material transparente, sorrindo.

- Hora de brincar, minhas crianças.

Seus dedos deslizaram agilmente pelas teclas de infra-vermelho, invísiveis a olho nu. As diversas telas a sua volta foram preenchidas por imagens da rave. Len olhou por todas elas até achar duas pessoas que queria. Com um clique no teclado, duas fichas apareceram na tela.

- Ken Hidaka. Nagi Naoe. Acho que com esses dois dá pra começar.

O britânico de cabelos curtos e vermelhos riu divertido. Após dar a curta ordem para Hailey, ele girou na cadeira novamente, pegando um cigarro da cômoda e acendendo.

- Venham, minhas crianças. Eu e Íris iremos cuidar muito bem de vocês.

-----

- Aquele não é o capanga de Smith? – disse Nagi, apontando para um loiro corpulento que caminhava entre as pessoas na pista de dança.

Schuldig apertou o abraço em volta do jovem, encostando seu peito contra as costas dele. Seu sorriso murchou após alguns segundos.

- Isso é estranho...

- O que foi?

- Eu não consigo ler a mente dele. Sequer consigo invadi-la.

Nagi ergueu o rosto, encarando o ruivo. Ele voltou o olhar para o loiro, vendo-o ir em direção as escadas que davam para a área vip, onde se encontravam.

- Ele está vindo pra cá. – constatou o telecinético.

- Assim como os gatinhos. – revelou o alemão após alguns segundos.

- Quais?

- Abyssinian e Siberian. Os únicos que estão aqui. – Schuldig lambeu os lábios, rindo – Eles vão ser _muito_ divertidos de se brincar.

- Não, nós não estamos aqui para isso! – advertiu Nagi – Vamos fazer nosso trabalho e ir embora?

O alemão ia retrucar algo quando, de repente, a força elétrica acabou, fazendo a música parar e todas as luzes se apagarem. Vozes de protesto começaram a ser ouvidas, logo se transformando num caos.

- Ótimo, tudo que precisávamos! – exclamou o telepata, erguendo as mãos para o ar.

"_Atrás de você."_

Schuldig virou-se de repente ao ouvir aquela voz entrar em sua mente. Tudo que ele via eram sombras indefinidas. De repente, como sumiu, as luzes voltaram.

- Estranho, não acha...Nagi?! – o ruivo arregalou os olhos no momento que viu que o telecinético havia desaparecido.

-----

Aya ia atravessando a multidão, sem se importar em empurrar as pessoas para o lado, seus passos apressados. Depois que a força voltara, Ken havia desaparecido do seu lado. Ele tentara contacta-lo pelo intercomunicador, mas a resposta que encontrara fora apenas estática. Aquilo era um péssimo sinal.

- Kuso. – resmungou baixo, decidido a descer da área vip para a pista.

Ele desceu as escadas e trombou com uma pessoa, que segurou em seu braço. Antes mesmo que pudesse falar algo, aquela voz anasalada invadiu sua mente.

"_Ora, ora, mas que surpresa ve-lo por aqui."_

O ruivo ergueu os olhos e encarou friamente o alemão.

- Me solta Schuldig. – sibilou.

O telepata arqueou a sobrancelha, seus dedos soltando o braço dele. Se esquecera de como ele podia soar tão ameaçador quanto Brad às vezes. Sem cerimônia alguma ele invadiu a mente do espadachim novamente, logo descobrindo o que acontecera.

- Saia da minha cabeça. – rosnou o assassino ainda mais ameaçador.

- Calminha aí Kätzchen, aparentemente nós estamos no mesmo barco. – disse o ruivo, franzindo o cenho – Nagi sumiu também.

- Dificilmente problema meu. – retrucou Aya

- Eu também diria isso se não soubesse que você estava atrás de Len Smith igualzinho nós.

O ruivo encarou-o por segundos indefíniveis, suas íris violetas fazendo arrepios percorrerem seu corpo, e não de uma maneira agradável. Logo o mais novo desviou o olhar, mirando nas pessoas que dançavam novamente frenéticamente.

- Preciso achar Ken.

- Proponho uma troca de favores.

E novamente foi alvo daqueles olhos frios e...inegavelmente atraentes.

- Porque eu aceitaria qualquer acordo com você Schwartz?

- Pra começar, deixemos os times de cores opostas de lado e vamos nos concentrar que meine liebe sumiu e seu adorado jogador também, sim?

- O...que?! – exclamou o ruivo pela maneira que ele se referira ao moreninho.

Schuldig riu sarcástico, cruzando os braços.

- Telepata aqui esqueceu? A não ser... – ele sorriu desdenhoso – Ora, Abyssinian, não sabia que era tímido.

- Cala a boca maldito! – disse o ruivo entredentes.

O alemão riu, erguendo os braços. Ele então segurou-o pelo pulso, puxando-o pela multidão.

"_Minha proposta é a seguinte: vamos esquecer de que lados nós somos por ora, e achar os dois. Trégua?"_

Aya encarava as costas larga do outro, enquanto ouvia aquele acordo absurdo. Mas estava sozinho agora na rave, e nem conseguia se comunicar com Omi ou Yoji pelo intercomunicador, ainda com interferência. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, achando que estava enlouquecendo. Num gesto, tirou o comunicador e jogou-o na lixeira mais próxima.

- Feito. Trégua.

-----

- Bem vindos ao paraíso digital.

Nagi piscou lentamente, tentando deixar seus olhos em foco, sua cabeça pesada. Fora nocauteado tão rapidamente na pista de dança, que nem tivera tempo para reagir. Ele ouviu um resmungo ao seu lado e então virou a cabeça lentamente, arregalando os olhos ao ver que se tratava de um Weiss.

Ken tinha os olhos meio desfocados, mas parecia consciente. Ambos estavam presos a uma cadeira, com algemas de metal especiais. O jovem agora olhou para frente, vendo quem havia falado aquela frase. Era Len Smith, como se lembrava da foto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – a voz do moreno mais velho, distraiu o outro de sua análise do britânico.

- Ora, ora...eu não vou contar a melhor parte agora, né? – declarou o ruivo, num japonês com leve sotaque – Digamos...que vai ser uma viagem inesquecível para vocês dois.

- Idiota. – murmurou Nagi, fechando seus olhos. Ele ia arrancar aquelas algemas e joga-lo na parede com seu poder.

Após alguns segundos de concentração, nada aconteceu. Pelo contrário; cada vez que ele tentava usar seu poder, uma fisgada era dada em seu pescoço, deixando sensações dolorosas por seu corpo. Ele ouviu o britânico rir.

- Nagi Naoe. Não ache que eu sou um desses subordinados ao Mr. Takatori a ponto de cair sob seu poder.

O telecinético ergueu os olhos assustado. Ken encarava o ruivo com raiva, suas mãos tentando escapar daquela prisão de metal. Len se aproximou e tocou uma coleira de aço presa ao pescoço do mais jovem.

- Seus poderes telecinéticos vem da grande atividade mental que seu cerébro é capaz de produzir. Basta um refreador neural para que seu poder seja bloqueado. Muito simples na verdade.

- Quem é você na verdade? – exclamou o jogador num quase rosnado.

- Fico feliz que perguntou. Eu gosto de dar a introdução aos meus convidados antes de começar a diversão. – exclamou Len, se afastando novamente.

Nagi estreitou os olhos enquanto via o outro abrir a porta em frente a eles, deixando um loiro entrar com uma máquina de porte médio. Sem seu poder, se sentia impotente e incapaz como o garoto frágil de 15 anos que era. A sensação era deveras irritante. O ruivo se aproximou com a máquina, depositando dois dispositivos na cabeça de ambos os morenos, mesmo diante dos protestos destes, que nada podiam fazer por fim.

- Quando morava na Inglaterra, eu era um neurologista muito respeitado. – começou Len, dando os últimos retoques nos fios do aparelho – Mas meu maior projeto de estudo do cerébro humano foi rejeitado pela comunidade científica por considerarem "perigoso demais". Tolos.

Ele se afastou de ambos e foi até uma cadeira giratória no canto direito da sala, ligando a luz e deixando que visse um computador ultra-avançado, com cinco telas. Ele girou na cadeira encarando-os.

- A mente humana é realmente algo curioso e fascinante. Sabia que se você condiciona-la com as sugestões certas, você pode fazer um militar treinado se tornar seu gatinho dócil? Claro que tudo depende dos impulsos elétricos que você manda e algum tempo é necessário também. – ele colocou um óculos transparente e ligou o teclado de infra-vermelho – Quero lhes apresentar Íris, minha mais maravilhosa invenção.

Ken sentia seus pulsos doerem pelo esforço de se soltar e ele brevemente encarou o jovem ao seu lado, vendo um certo temor em suas orbes. Sem poder se conter, sua mente voltou para um ruivo companheiro de time. Que Aya o achasse logo. Não queria nem imaginar o que aquele louco iria fazer com ambos.

- Preparem-se para a jornada das suas vidas. Quando eu acabar com vocês...bom, digamos que o militar virar um gatinho não é nada perto do que eu posso fazer. – Len sorriu maldosamente e apertou o comando de executar.

Nagi e Ken gritaram pelo choque elétrico que transpassou seus corpos e depois tudo voltou a escuridão.

-----

- Ele está fazendo experiências com muitas pessoas, através de monitoramento cerebral. – disse brevemente o espadachim.

Ele e Schuldig estavam encostados no início de uma das tendas da rave, observando o girar de corpos das pessoas por ali. O ruivo estava muito preocupado.

- Que tipo de experiências?

- É como um condicionamento de soldados. Ele treina as pessoas que usa como cobaia para lutarem por ele ou algo do tipo. Mas o treinamento não é físico.

- Uhn..então isso que o sr. Takatori queria saber... – ponderou o alemão.

- Nani?

O telepata encarou os olhos gelados em fúria que o miravam com uma força quase destrutiva. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, tentando empurrar para bem fundo da sua mente o arrepio que cruzou suas costas com aquele olhar, que lhe lembrava tanto Brad às vezes.

"_Eu disse algo errado?"_

- Nunca repita esse nome de novo na minha presença. Nunca. – declarou Aya, dando o assunto por terminado.

- Okay...cabeça-quente. Pff. – disse o alemão, enquanto sua cabeça repassava a informação do quanto Abyssinian odiava o atual chefe deles.

- Temos que encontrar os dois logo. Antes que Len faça alguma experiência do tipo com eles. – comentou o líder da Weiss.

- Nagi pode acabar com ele em dois segundos.

- Se eles não estão de volta, sinal que ele deu um jeito de parar o Prodigy. Não acha? – disse irônico.

Schuldig torceu o nariz, não comentando sobre a possibilidade do outro ruivo ter razão. Ele nem ao menos conseguia contactar mentalmente seu amante! E isso lhe alarmava mais do que queria admitir. Ele cruzou os braços e após alguns segundos, desencostou-se da pilastra onde estava.

- Okay, cansei de ficar aqui 'repassando informações'. Eu vou dar um jeito de rastrear esse filho da puta.

- Sabe ao menos por onde começar?

- Não importa! – exclamou o alemão – Como você consegue ficar calmo quando é o Siberian quem está lá dentro? Acho que você realmente é feito de gelo, afinal de contas.

- Isso não é da sua conta Mastermind. Eu devia estar louco para aceitar sua proposta de trabalharmos juntos nisso, mas agora que o fiz, não vou voltar atrás.

- Líderes... – remungou o outro ruivo, jogando as mãos para o ar novamente – Certo, onde sugere que começamos oh, líder?

Aya ignorou aquele último comentário e começou a andar, logo sentindo o alemão segui-lo. Às vezes sentia vontade de soca-lo...igual a Ken. Ele franziu o cenho e tratou de enfiar aquela sensação bem no recanto obscuro de sua mente. Aquela não era a hora de idiotices.

"_Aquele loiro está rondando novamente."_

O espadachim voltou seu olhar para Schuldig, arqueando a sobrancelha, inquiridor. O telepata inclinou com a cabeça, mostrando um loiro corpulento que caminhava pela pista de dança, destacando-se na multidão por seus cabelos quase prateados.

"_Ele é capanga do Len. Tenho quase certeza que foi ele quem pegou nossos queridos morenos."_

Aya estreitou os olhos, estranhamente não se incomodando mais com aquela voz na sua cabeça como no começo de tudo aquilo. Então subitamente ele puxou o outro ruivo pelo braço, misturando-se no meio da multidão. Ele virou-se de frente para ele e começou a dançar lentamente. Schuldig ficou atordoado com a atitude dele por cinco segundos antes de começar a seguir os quadris do espadachim, dançando junto com ele.

"_Qual o propósito disso Abyssinian? Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas..."_

- Cala a boca. – sibilou o ruivo, seus dedos ágeis tocando a cintura do alemão, num toque perturbador para o mais velho.

Schuldig sempre adorara brincar e ultrapassar os limites. Não era a toa que, mesmo estando com Nagi, adorava pressionar todos os limites de Crawford. E agora...

- Você está me ouvindo Mastermind?

"_Claro."_

- O que eu acabei de dizer?

O telepata fez uma cara de criança que foi pega aprontando. Aya arqueou a sobrancelha e puxou-o pela gola da blusa, abaixando o rosto até ficarem a centímetros um do outro, ainda não parando de dançar.

- Temos que seguir aquele loiro sem que ele perceba. Se Len conseguiu capturar Ken e Naoe sob nossas vistas, temos que formular uma estratégia infalível.

A voz baixa e controlada atingia seus ouvidos da mesma maneira que a respiração do espadachim atingia sua boca. Os olhos verdes encararam os violetas, absorvendo o que ele havia falado. Então seus dedos tocaram na cintura do mais novo, de leve, provocativo.

"_E o que você sugere...Aya?"_

A sobrancelha do mencionado se arqueou novamente pelo uso do seu nome ao invés do codenome. Suas mãos soltaram a gola da blusa do alemão e repousaram no peito do outro, num toque que parecia, aos olhos dos outros, que eles eram muito intímos.

- Distração. – sibilou baixo, ainda o olhando nos olhos.

Schuldig sorriu maliciosamente.

"_Ora, ora. Não sabia que você era capaz de ir tão longe assim."_

- Eu tenho meus motivos. – sussurrou em resposta a provocação mental – Assim como você tem os seus.

- Eu gosto da maneira que você pensa Kätzchen.

O ruivo o trouxe mais perto de si, seus quadris ainda no mesmo ritmo que o do mais novo. Ele sentiu as mãos de Aya descerem pelo seu corpo e segurarem no seu cinto, puxando-o mais perto. O telepata riu, um som rouco e sexy engolido pela música alta.

"_Pronto para começar? O alvo está na nossa direção."_

- A hora que quiser. – disse numa calma perturbadora, colando-se ainda mais contra aquele corpo definido, seus olhos violetas nunca deixando o rosto do telepata.

-----

Hayley scaneava toda a área daquele setor da rave, procurando por novas cobaias para seu chefe. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam ocultos pelas lentes esverdeadas do óculos que usava. Ele sorriu ao ver aquele bando de jovens, todos despreocupados e sem nenhuma perspectiva além de se acabarem naquele lugar.

- Patéticos... – murmurou para si.

Suas íris treinadas captaram um movimento diferente e então ele observou seu lado esquerdo, seus olhos interessados na figura que agora fitava. Não apenas uma figura; duas. Uma música hipnótica e sensual começava a tocar no ambiente, fazendo os corpos dançarem ainda mais.

O loiro sorriu ao ver o casal de ruivos dando um show naquela pista. O menor se mexia de forma lenta, quase mortal, numa calma que parecia hipnotizar a todos a sua volta. O mais alto apenas acompanhava aqueles movimentos enquanto suas mãos estavam roçando na cintura do outro.

**Oh, baby, você sabe o quanto eu sofro?**

**Oh baby você não me ouve gemer?**

**Você me pegou com falsas promessas**

**Quanto falta pra você me libertar?**

Schuldig sorriu mais ainda, descendo e descaradamente apertando as nádegas do espadachim, colando seus baixo-ventres junto. Esse ato fez o ruivo erguer o rosto e encara-lo por segundos antes de seus dedos deslizarem de leve na frente da calça do alemão, numa provocação, seu quadril balançando, fazendo seus corpos roçarem um com o outro.

O telepata arqueou a sobrancelha com o gesto do outro para logo em seguida sentir o outro agarra-lo pelas nádegas como ele fizera anteriormente. Então…aqueles lábios roçaram no seu pescoço, na junção com o ombro, subindo por seu rosto até alcançarem sua orelha. Quando ouviu a voz do outro, sua respiração estava alterada.

- Quem disse…que você vai ser aquele no controle nessa encenação?

Schuldig sentiu-se tremer com aquelas palavras. E amaldiçoou isso.

**Oh...você faz minha alma arder**

**Oh…você faz minha alma arder...**

Hayley agora tinha os olhos grudados na cena. Apesar de ser mais baixo, o primeiro ruivo que notara parecia ser o controlador da situação. Ele lambeu a boca seca quando viu o jovem emaranhar os dedos no cabelos flamejantes do ruivo mais alto e beija-lo de forma dominadora e insistente. Se fosse Hayley, agiria igual o outro estava agindo agora, puxando-o pela cintura, deixando-se ser devorado pelo outro.

**(Você faz minha alma arder)**

**G****eleiras derretem no calar da noite**

**E as estrelas são sugadas no poderoso…**

**No poderoso buraco negro**

Aya sentiu um pequeno e, porque não, intenso prazer ao sentir o sempre tão controlado Mastermind tremer com suas palavras. Jogando tudo para o inferno, ele encarou-o novamente, seus dedos subindo pela espinha do telepata, emaranhando-se nos fios alaranjados e então puxando-o para um agressivo beijo. No momento que suas bocas se tocaram, faíscas pareceram voar para todo lado. Ele grunhiu e então aprofundou o ato, sentindo as mãos de Schuldig apertarem sua cintura e colar mais seu corpo no dele, se rendendo completamente. Sempre houve essa...tensão entre os dois...que ele sabia que se algum dia virasse outra coisa...ele tremeu só de pensar em como seria se ele e Schuldig transassem, se ele possuísse o alemão contra a parede mais próxima.

O telepata pareceu captar esse pensamento pois o beijo fora intensificado, seus quadris roçando insitentemente um contra o outro, ambos não conseguindo esconder a reação que aquele beijo provocara.

O espadachim tentou focar no que estavam fazendo, o porque de terem começado a dançar em primeiro lugar. Seus olhos violetas fitaram o loiro que os observava quase sem piscar e como ele engoliu em seco, limpando uma camada de suor da testa. Aya parou o beijo ardente, respirando contra a orelha do outro.

- Tente invadir a mente dele agora.

Schuldig tentou se concentrar no que o ruivo dizia. Nunca imaginara...nunca...que o outro poderia lhe provocar aquelas sensações. Ele respirou fundo, ainda surpreso com tudo aquilo.

- O...que?

- A mente do capanga de Len.

O telepata observou o outro e então lentamente, sinuosamente, estendeu seu poder, sorrindo por conseguir invadir a mente dele, sem esse ao menos perceber. O pensamento de Aya fôra acertado: o outro tinha treinamento contra telepatas e tudo que precisava era de uma distração. Mas agora conseguia absorver todos os pensamentos do loiro. Ele viu a cena de quando ele conseguiu pegar Nagi e Ken debaixo das vistas deles e como o levou para um porão, onde o acesso ficava numa porta atrás do balcão do bar da primeira tenda da rave. Também sentiu...como ele ficara com a pequena cena dele e do ruivo. Então sugeriu.

"_Melhor você ir cuidar disso no banheiro. Fique lá o tempo que precisar."_

Aya viu o loiro engolir em seco novamente e logo se afastar de lá, perturbado. Ele se afastou alguns centímetros do alemão e sussurrou.

- Conseguiu o que queríamos?

"_Melhor estratégia que eu já vi o seu time pensar Abyssinian."_

Aya separou-se do outro, sabendo que ele havia conseguido a localização, apesar de não ter respondido a sua pergunta.

- Certo. Pra onde vamos?

- Me siga. – disse num sorriso e começou a andar pela multidão, ouvindo o espadachim vir atrás dele.

-----

O primeiro a sucumbir foi Hidaka. Isso já era previsto por Len, visto que o moreninho não tinha os mesmo poderes de Naoe e nem o treinamento mental que o garoto tinha sofrido. O jovem telecinético dera um pouco mais de trabalho, mas nada que o britânico não pudesse superar. Tudo graças ao refreador neural que ele colocara no japonês.

E nesse processo ele descobrira coisas muito interessantes sobre os dois morenos, inclusive seu passado em comum. Aquilo lhe dera uma idéia maravilhosa. Sim, definitivamente a noite se tornara ainda melhor.

Len girou na cadeira, acariciando num cuidado quase paternal uma das telas do supercomputador. Seu sorriso alargou-se.

- O que acha da minha idéia Iris? Boa? – ele ficou alguns segundos em silêcio e então riu – Eu também acho isso.

O ruivo levantou-se da cadeira, erguendo os óculos transparentes, arrumando-o na cabeça e então foi até o moreno mais velho. Ele levantou o rosto de Ken, segurando-o pelo queixo. Os olhos verdes estavam desfocados e sem brilho, como se ele estivesse sem vida. Mas Len sabia que esse não era o caso.

- Deve ter doído ser traído daquele jeito pelo seu melhor amigo Hidaka. Acho que você precisa um pouco de conforto. – sussurrou, mesmo que o outro não pudesse responder. Ele então abaixou-se e beijou-o na boca de leve.

O britânico soltou o rosto dele, a cabeça do jogador voltando a pender pra baixo. Ele mirou seus olhos no jovem de 15 anos e apenas sorriu maldosamente. Então voltou a cadeira giratória, recolocando os óculos. Ele digitou algo na tela e uma câmera da rave apareceu. Ele franziu o cenho com a cena que vira, para logo em seguida sorrir.

- Hora de uma pequena mudança de planos. Afinal surpresas são sempre boas. – ele riu e apertou o botão de executar.

-----

Após um pequeno e rápido convencimento da parte de Schuldig, o barman deixou que eles entrassem na parte de dentro do balcão do bar, sem impedi-los. Aya logo localizou a porta, no chão, que levaria até Len Smith. Com uma ajuda do alemão, eles abriram o alçapão e desceram as escuras escadas que levava a um longo corredor. Se passara quase duas horas desde que os morenos haviam sido pegos pelo cientista e eles esperavam chegar a tempo.

- Isso é estranho. – comentou o espadachim de repente.

- O que é estranho?

- Parece que tudo está dando certo. Até demais. Para um cara que conseguiu captura-los daquela maneira, está tudo...ocorrendo muito bem para nós.

"_Por isso vamos manter nossos olhinhos abertos, sim __Kätzchen? Afinal..."_

O ruivo sentiu que o telepata parara de falar na sua mente e então virou-se para ele, vendo que o mesmo franzia o cenho, como incomodado com algo.

- O que foi.

- Eu captei algo...do Nagi. – disse lentamente – Algo que não foi agradável.

Aya apenas encarou-o, por dentro um temor por Ken cortando seu coração.

- E onde ele está?

- Naquela quinta porta a direita. – disse apontando com o dedo o mal iluminado corredor.

O espadachim assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu pelo caminho indicado, Schuldig atrás dele. Quanto antes acabassem com aquilo, melhor. O alemão tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada por dentro.

- Scheiße. – resmungou o telepata, antes de pegar a arma do sobretudo e atirar na maçaneta, arrebentando-a.

Aya deu um chute na porta e ambos entraram numa sala iluminada parcialmente. Um homem estava parado no meio dela, seus cabelos vermelhos brilhando a meia luz. Era Len Smith. Ele virou-se para os dois e sorriu.

- Bem-vindos ao paraíso digital. Achei que se atrasariam, mas percebo que sua pontualidade é britânica.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou Aya sem rodeios, sua katana em sua mão – Vamos parar com as gracinhas.

- Ora, vejo que você é esquentadinho como sua ficha diz. – rebateu Len, sem se abalar.

- Você não faz idéia. – disse o alemão, sarcástico – Bom Herr Smith, eu estava de passagem aqui na sua linda festa para pegar algumas informações que meu chefe gostaria sobre seu trabalho, mas...você deixou a coisa mais pessoal quando raptou meine liebe.

- Ora, sinto muito...mas como não estou interessado nas propostas do sr. Takatori, eu tive que ter alguma compensação, não acham? E que mente mais curiosa aqueles dois tem! – o britânico riu – E quando juntos...são poesia viva!

Ele se aproximou de um dos cantos da sala. Foi quando os dois ruivos notaram um computador que se localizava lá. Eles viram Len pegar um comunicador, do mesmo modelo que o time Weiss usava, e coloca-lo na orelha.

- Gostaria de apresentar a vocês dois minha mais nova criação. Tanto eu quanto Íris ficamos orgulhosos com os resultados.

Um barulho pôde ser ouvido, quando uma porta lateral foi aberta e de lá saíram duas pessoas: Ken e Nagi. A sensação ruim só aumentou quando Schuldig mirou seus olhos em seu jovem amante e captou algo estranho vindo da mente do outro.

"_Nagi..."_

O japonês estreitou os olhos ao sentir aquele sussurro mental e num gesto, o alemão e Aya estavam prensados na parede. O ruivo mais novo mirou a face do jogador e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida pelo olhar vazio que encontrara naquelas íris verdes sempre tão cheias de vida. Sua respiração estava alterada de raiva e ele arregalou os olhos quando viu Ken se aproximar e abraçar Nagi por trás, possessivamente, depositando um beijo na nuca descoberta do outro.

- Pode tirando as patas do meu Nagi, Siberian! – exclamou Schuldig, do lado do espadachim, tentando se libertar do poder telecinético do jovem.

Aya ouviu um gemido raivoso do outro quando Nagi inclinou-se no corpo do moreno, deixando que ele beijasse mais seu pescoço. Seus olhos se estreitaram. Algo estava muito errado.

- O que você fez com eles? – perguntou frio para Len, tentando manter-se calmo a qualquer custo.

- Apenas...umas sugestõezinhas. – disse o britânico, rindo insanamente – E como pode ver, eles estão aproveitando...muito. Ken...faça as honras.

Ken sorriu, um sorriso malicioso que não era seu, e inclinou-se, roubando um beijo molhado e quente de Nagi, que respondeu afoito. Então separou-se do jovem e deu um passo a frente, indo na direção deles, fazendo suas garras aparecerem. Aya o encarou, tentando arrumar uma maneira de faze-lo voltar ao normal, mas não sabia como.

"_Abyssinian. Não fale, apenas pense a resposta."_

Aya piscou ante a voz em sua mente.

'_O que foi Schuldig?'_

"_Só tem uma maneira de escaparmos desta. Vai ser eu contra o Nagi e você contra o Siberian. Mas primeiro eu vou ter que usar o meu poder contra o dele, para nocautea-lo. Então você estará por conta."_

O líder da Weiss encarou-o por breve segundos e depois voltou seu olhar violeta para Ken novamente.

'_Melhor que faça rápido.'_

"_Claro."_

Ele viu Schuldig fechar os olhos, coisa que nunca fizera antes para usar seu poder. Mas essa, definitivamente, não era uma situação comum. Ele esperava mesmo que a estratégia do outro desse certo, porque Ken estava cada vez mais perto e com um sorriso de que ele ia ser fatiado por aquelas garras. Ele voltou seu olhar para Nagi e não viu nada de diferente, a princípio; mas logo o jovem de 15 anos franziu o cenho, como que perturbado com algo. Logo ele colocou a mão na cabeça, e ajoellhou-se. O chão começou a tremer. Ele virou seu olhar para o alemão e viu que uma camada de suor surgia em seu rosto e ele também tinha o cenho franzido.

- O que está fazendo seu maldito?! – gritou Len, vendo que Nagi estava sentindo dor – Ken, acabe com aquele alemão primeiro!

Aya arregalou os olhos e viu o moreninho mudar de direção. Ele tentou se mexer, mas ainda estava bem preso pelos poderes do telecinético.

'_Rápido!'_

Um gemido de dor foi ouvido dos lábios do telepata e um filete de sangue escorreu do nariz dele. Nagi gritou de dor e caiu no chão. Ele viu Ken correndo contra o ruivo, as garras em punho e então agiu por instinto; no momento que sentiu seu corpo livre, o ruivo avançou com sua katana, sentindo o choque entre metais quando ele bloqueou o ataque de Ken. Seus olhos violetas se estreitaram em fúria e num gesto ele jogou o moreno longe, as faíscas voando pelo contato. Ele viu o alemão ajoelhado no chão, ofegante, o sangue escorrendo de seu nariz, pingando no chão.

- Eu assumo que você conseguiu nocautea-lo.

- Por ora. – disse com a voz falha. O telepata ergueu-se lentamente.

Aya empunhou a espada e avançou contra Ken, sabendo que ele bloquearia seu ataque facilmente, mas precisando ganhar tempo.Tinham que para-lo de alguma maneira. Ele viu com o canto dos olhos o cientista gritar algo em inglês no seu comunicador. Mas logo sua atenção foi voltada para Ken quando este pegou seu braço de raspão, fazendo um corte em sua pele.

"_É melhor você parar o Siberian para que possamos sair daqui."_

- E...o que...você...ahn...sugere?! - exclamou, respirando rápido, evitando os golpes do outro, que vinha com toda a força.

- Não pensem que vocês vão sair daqui ilesos. – rosnou Len, abrindo um compartimento perto do computador.

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, um tiro em sua mão arrancou um grito de dor dele. E logo outro tiro pode ser ouvido, atingindo uma das telas do seu precioso computador.

- Íris! – gritou o britânico, em pânico.

- Isso foi por mim, sohn eines weibchens. – rosnou o alemão. Ele ergueu a arma e atirou em mais três telas, logo em seguida apontando para o rosto do outro – E isso vai ser pelo Nagi... unbrauchbarer bastard.

Assim que o tiro foi ecoado, atingindo a testa de Len em cheio, um outro barulho foi ouvido. Schuldig virou-se e viu Ken cair no chão, desacordado. Ele voltou seus olhos então para Aya, que ofegava e tinha cortes pelo corpo. Ele cuspiu um tanto de sangue no chão e ergueu as íris violetas, fitando o outro. O alemão se aproximou sem dizer uma palavra e pegou Nagi no colo. Aya fez o mesmo com Ken.

- Me siga. – disse baixo.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi pronunciada depois que saíram daquele local. Minutos depois, a guarda especial de Len invadiu o laboratório, para acha-lo morto.

-----

Ken abriu os olhos lentamente, respirando fundo, sentindo todo seu corpo doer. Onde ele estava? Ele ergueu-se e observou a seu redor, notando ser o quarto de hotel onde ele e Aya estavam hospedados para a missão e...

- A missão. – murmurou, lembrando-se de tudo que ocorrera. Menos uma parte, que parecia estar em branco.

- Já acordado?

O jogador quase pulou da cama com aquela voz. Ele virou-se para o lado e arregalou os olhos. O ruivo estava parado na porta do banheiro, vestindo apenas uma calça leve e bandagens nos braços. Ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

- O que aconteceu comigo depois que Len...bem...

- Ele fez uma lavagem cerebral em você e Naoe. – começou o espadachim, se aproximando – E depois fez vocês dois atacarem Schuldig e eu.

- Peraí. Schuldig e você? – Ken piscou.

- Não é importante. O que importa é que a missão foi completada com sucesso e estamos a salvo aqui.

Depois de saírem da rave, os dois ruivos fizeram um curto e silencioso acordo de que o que acontecera lá, ficaria enterrado lá. Ele então sentiu a mão do outro tocar seu braço e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

- Eu...fiz isso com você?

Aya voltou seu olhar para Ken e se aproximou, seus rostos muito próximos. As íris verdes do outro brilharam em expectativas. Cheias de vida, como o ruivo tanto adorava.

- Não era você...era uma marionete sua.

Como em comum acordo, suas bocas se colaram de maneira rápida e ofegante. Ken gemeu em apreciação e logo o ato se tornou molhado e quente, o ruivo se afogando naquela sensação. Logo seus corpos se jogaram na cama, perdidos, naquela espiral de sensações. Aya prensou seu corpo contra o do outro e ambos gemeram quando seus baixo-ventres se roçaram, insistentes. Tinham todo tempo do mundo antes de voltarem para Tokyo.

-----

Sua língua insistente percorreu os contornos do corpo do moreno, arrancando gemidos indecentes deste, seu desejo aumentando cada vez mais. Ele ergueu os olhos e sorriu, puxando-o para seu colo. Um langoroso beijo teve início, que logo se tornou mais caloroso, até que suas língua duelassem insistentemente uma com a outra. Ele segurou na cintura esguia, guiando-o como queria, até sentir-se penetrando aquele corpo quente e muito seu.

"_Nunca mais ouse deixar alguém te tocar."_

- Ahn...Schul... – gemeu Nagi, mordendo os lábios, enquanto sentia aquele membro entrar por inteiro em seu corpo.

Sem demora ele começou a se movimentar, usando os ombros largos do amante como apoio, subindo e descendo daquele colo, sua boca seca pela respiração forte. Os lábios do alemão colaram-se em seu pescoço, sugando aquela pele clarinha, deixando marcas vermelhas.

- Só eu...posso beijar aqui. – disse rouco, passando a língua no local. – Só eu...posso te marcar, te tocar...entendeu?

- Ahn...hai..ahn, Schul...motto… - gemeu, abrindo as esferas azuis e sendo engolido pelos olhos verdes do outro.

Aquela era a posição favorita deles, sem dúvida. Dava um pedaço do controle ao pequeno enquanto ambos podiam se mirar nos olhos, se beijar...como faziam agora. Schuldig puxou-o pela cintura, deixando seu abdome trabalhado esfregar contra a ereção de Nagi, umedecendo sua pele, subindo aquela espiral de prazer.

- Motto..motto... – ordenou o moreno, se mexendo mais rápido.

"_F__orderndes Gör..."_

Mesmo o sussurro mental do outro soara rouco e sexy. Sua boca foi atacada vorazmente pelo telepata e ele se deixou levar por aquele ritmo, chegando dolorosamente rápido ao orgasmo.

Quando atingiram o ápice juntos, a ligação entre eles fez ambos tremerem e derreterem de prazer. Era como atingir o orgasmo duplamente. Schuldig deitou o outro na enorme cama, seus longos cabelos alaranjados cobrindo quase que o corpo todo de Nagi. O moreno aconchegou-se sem medo ao outro, sua boca roçando no pescoço dele.

- Aishiteru... – sussurrou, na declaração que nunca obtinha resposta...

"_Nunca mais me assuste daquela maneira."_

...não que ele precisasse. Com Shuldig, eram as pequenas coisas que desmontravam que era amado pelo ruivo.

-----

Aya e Ken gemeram juntos, as bocas coladas, quando atingiram o orgasmo pela terceira vez. Eles deixaram seus corpos na mesma posição na cama, ainda entrelaçados um no outro, o ruivo ainda dentro do jogador.

- Uhn...eu teria...que agradecer aquele idiota agora. – murmurou o moreninho.

- Quem..?

- Aquele Len. Digamos que sem ele... – Ken sorriu com o os beijos que recebia na nuca – Isso demoraria um pouco mais.

- Uhn. – concordou o ruivo no seu jeito típico.

Ele não ia dizer que um empurrãozinho de um certo telepata ajudara. Ken não precisava saber disso. Ninguém precisava saber disso.

"_Não poderia concordar mais."_

'_Você tem é medo de ser esmagado por Naoe se ele descobrir.'_

"_Certamente que sim. Por mais tentador que possa ser..."_

Aya sorriu divertido, sem se conter, quase adormecendo com Ken em seus braços.

'_Boa noite Mastermind.'_

"_Boa noite Abyssininan."_

**OWARI**

**Glossário:**

**Ja, meine liebe:** sim, meu amante

**Kuso:** merda

**Kätzchen:** gatinho

**Nani:** o que

**Scheiße:** merda

**Herr:** senhor

**Sohn eines Weibchens:** filho da puta

**unbrauchbarer bastard:** maldito inútil

**Hai:** sim

**Motto:** mais

**F****orderndes Gör:** pirralho mandão

**Aishiteru:** eu te amo


End file.
